Swing by Me
by Bubii
Summary: Sasuke's love for swings and his first meeting with Hinata. A one shot. Please R&R


Summary: Sasuke's love for swings and his first meeting with Hinata. A one shot. Both are six or seven years old

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Happy Reading! **

**Swing by Me.**

Sasuke tugged at his brother's sleeve, "Itachi please take me. Please!"

Itachi sighed, "I have a lot of stuff to do."

Sasuke pouted, "I even finished my homework today and you said yesterday you would take me."

Itachi thought for a moment, "okay."

Eyes wide open, a broad smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he jumped up happily, "Yes, mommy Itachi's taking me to the swings."

Mikoto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "have fun," turning towards Itachi, "please be back before sun down."

"Yes mother."

"Come on Itachi or we won't reach there on time!" yelled Sasuke from the hill top. Running once he saw that his big brother was right behind him.

"Higher!"

"Higher!"

A look of pure pleasure was plastered on Sasuke's face as Itachi pushed him with more force. Sasuke closed his eyes as he imagined soaring through the clouds with the birds on either side of him urging him to go faster and higher and faster and higher.

His eyes cracked open, as the swing slowed down and he looked back over his shoulder but Itachi wasn't there. "I am over here," shouted Itachi waving a hand.

Sasuke got off, "why aren't you pushing me?"

"Push yourself," he held the book up, "I have to finish reading this."

Sasuke got up, since he had insisted on coming he couldn't ask Itachi to abandon his work, clever brother of his had decided to bring it along.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks a bit alarmed; just beyond those trees he had seen something. He looked back; Itachi wasn't bothered so he shouldn't be either.

As he settled himself back on the swing he saw that thing again, he shook his head fiercely but no it hadn't gone away, it still peered back at him.

Sasuke got off and ran to hide behind his brother, "what's wrong Sasuke?"

"I-I want to go home."

"But we just got here half an hour ago."

"Please take me home Itachi."

Itachi shrugged, "come on then let's go."

Sasuke ran all the way home looking back once or twice if the thing was still following him. Panting to get enough air into his lungs, Sasuke stopped in front of his house as the door opened…"mommy!"

Mikoto hugged her son back a little surprised seeing them back so soon.

(Dinner)

"Mommy what's for desert?"

Mikoto smiled knowing it was his favorite, "apple pie."

"Yes!" shouted Sasuke for which he received a glare from his father.

"I mean yes," he whispered hurriedly before he could get a full on lecture from both his parents.

"Don't worry Sasuke I will give you an extra piece."

Sasuke beamed, this was the best day ever completely forgetting about being scared earlier.

(Two days later)

"Sasuke do you want to go to the swings?"

He shook his head, tongue between his lips as he concentrated on his drawing.

Itachi sat down beside him, "What's wrong Sasuke? Why don't you want to go to the swings?"

Sasuke held the drawing up, "what do you think? The teacher said the best one would be picked out to be placed on the board."

"It's lovely now get up and put your shoes on I am taking you to the swings."

"I-I don't want to go."

Itachi knelt down to his eye level, "I will even push you the whole time we are there."

The frown disappeared as his eyes popped open in surprise, "really? You mean it!"

"Yes now go put on your shoes," smiled Itachi _it was so easy to please his brother._

Sasuke took hold of his brother's hand as they got near the area, something he had never done before.

"Ready?"

Sasuke nodded and once again a wide smile appeared on his face as the swing took him higher and higher. He was in heaven! But Sasuke shouldn't have opened his eyes.

The swing came to an abrupt stop, "what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Sasuke pointed towards a clump of trees just ahead, "I saw something over there."

Itachi looked in the direction indicated, "I don't see anything."

"Look Itachi there it is."

Itachi nodded, this time he had seen it to, "wait here and don't move I'll be right back."

"I told you to wait back there."

"I wanted to come," insisted Sasuke not wanting to admit that he was scared all by himself.

"Sshh and stay here" whispered Itachi moving ahead as he heard something move from behind the tree.

Itachi placed a hand on his hips, "Sasuke come on out! This is who you were afraid of?"

Sasuke stepped back from the tree and saw a little girl standing behind Itachi; she had big pearly eyes and short hair that framed her pixie face. He smiled shyly, she was cute!

Itachi sat down, "Sasuke this is Hinata."

Sasuke extended his hand forward but Hinata shrank back further behind Itachi, "go on Hinata shake his hand, he's a friend."

Hinata peered at the hand still extended towards her, moving an inch forward she warily extended her hand as well which was met half way by his.

A warm feeling filled his stomach as Hinata smiled shyly up at him, he smiled, "come on Hinata," he pulled her along with him, "come and sit with me on the swings."

**The end…**

**It's not perfect but I still hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. **

**Once again your thoughts are welcome! **

**:)**

**Bubii.**


End file.
